fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius goes fishing
Scorpius is scanning the board for a job since he hasn’t gone on one in a few days since Nova left, and thought a short trip before the S Class trials would do him good. “Hey Zero what do you think of this? ‘Eric Ushikawa of Eric’s Jewelry asking for assistance collecting pearls at the bottom of the Calm Sea. Reward is 50,000 plus a special gift!’ I wonder what the gift is?” asked Scorpius. “Probably something lame like a necklace” responds Zero, resting with his eyes closed against the guild hall wall. “Even so, a special gift like that could help me…” “Help with what? Getting a girl to notice you? I think you have swallowed too much seawater” retorts Zero jokingly. “You never know, man. I still have time to look, unlike you.” Jeers back Scorpius. “Guys even if the girl does except the necklace, she wouldn’t stay with you. You’re too quiet!” says Aiden as he walks past. Scorpius gets furious and walks out of the guild on his adventure. On the way out of Onibus town Scorpius stops a new small restaurant for a lunch to eat on the road. In their Scorpius sees the new girl in town. As he tries to strike up a conversation with her he learns that she is visiting from Magnolia to stay the season with her grandparents. He learns that she is trying to help out her grandparents to set up a new restaurant in town but they are struggling with some money, so Scorpius vows to himself to try and impress this girl and get that reward. After he leaves the restaurant he Heads to the Calm Sea to grab the pearls. As he arrives he feels like he is back home being by so much water, but he notices something quite large in the water, but dismisses it and heads to talk to Mr. Ushikawa. “Welcome to Eric’s Jewelry store! You must be the Koma Inu mage aren’t you? You can call me Eric! Please sit down as I explain the situation to you” Mr. Ushikawa said hurriedly. “Right now one of my hottest selling items is pearl jewelry, but unfortunately my men here decided to drop our crates down in a very deep part of the water that they can’t seem to get at like they normally do… as well as their being a creature guarding them.” “What kind of creature?” asks Scorpius. “Oh you know, just some squids in the water that moved in this year. They seem to think that our crates are theirs now. Can you please help us?” “So that is what I saw. Okay I’ll do it. Can I see a map to where they were dropped?” as Scorpius starts to get ready to go. After studying the map Scorpius heads to the water with some rope and a bag around his shoulder. With a deep breath Scorpius dives into the water, shooting to where the crates are with ease. As he gets closer he sees just how many squids there are. With a wave of his arms, Scorpius sends a strong current of water to push the squids out of harm way, which then creates a wave on top of the water as well, rocking the boats on the water above him. Scorpius then collects the oysters laying around the traps and put them in his bag, and ties the traps around his other shoulder and starts to swim out of the water with relative ease. Scorpius comes out of the water and delivers the goods to Mr. Ushikawa. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!” Recites Mr. Ushikawa gratefully. “No problem at all! I just suggest maybe not putting the traps out so far next time” replies Scorpius. “Of course of course! Now for your reward. The promised 50,000 jewels, plus the special gift…” Mr. ushikawa brings out a small box, opens it, and present Scorpius with a pearl necklace. “These are some the finest pearls I have ever collected this past year, and I hope you like them! I have a feeling that you may just have a special someone who may want them!” Mr. Ushikawa says with a wink. Scorpius thanks Mr. Ushikawa and heads back to Onibus town, stopping back at the little restaurant nervously but with hope in his heart. He arrives and sees the girl and asks her to meet him outside if she can. When she comes out he shows her the 50, 000 jewels and she cries with excitement! “Thank you so much!” she says, “I think this will be just enough to help us get through. Now I can get back home to my fiancé even sooner! Thank you so much!” and she hugs Scorpius. “Uh you are very welcome!” He says with a nervous smile and with his hope diminished. He says goodnight to her and heads back to the guild where Zero and Aiden were chatting. “Congrats you two were right” says Scorpius sitting down in a chair next to them. “Oh my god it was really a necklace!” they both say laughing. “Oh laugh it up you two” Scorpius says with a smile as he continues talking to his friends. I wonder what I should do with this now? Thinks Scorpius.